Generally, a network device has a control plane and a forwarding plane.
In the prior art, multiple software systems of control planes run in an operating system of a control plane of a physical network device to obtain multiple virtual network devices borne on the physical network device. In the prior art, the multiple virtual network devices borne on the physical network device can run software systems in the same version only, and cannot run software systems in different versions.